Talk:Gearbot
Should this page really be in the Enemies, Creatures, and Weapons categories? It applies to them, but it certainly doesn't qualify as a subject in any of them. ··· Danny Pew '' 20:00, December 7, 2009 (UTC) "will never see a Bandit crawl from a Skag hole, and vice versa." Would that be a skag hole crawling out of a Bandit? I'd like to see that. TheEndIsNear. The article also says that the chance of getting 2 identical weapons in lower than finding a blue or a purple weapon. while it's true that the higher you go, the more often you find blues/purples, I've personally picked up at least 3 duplicates of white guns already in my inventory (pure 100% match). don't know if it's worth changeing the article, but wanted to put up my 2 cents... Skyroskus 20:40, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :It's unlikely that they were exactly identical. You'd have to check using WillowTree or another editor. Many times, it's a variation in the magazine or grip that may be literally the same as another magazine or grip visually, but possess a hidden gun-altering statistic. '···''' ''Danny Pew '' 'times new roman';" _rte_style="color:#666666;font:100 8pt 'times new roman';" _rte_attribs=" style=color:#666666;font:100 8pt 'times new roman';">18:08, 8 January 2010 (UTC) :I have found two exactly identical guns. Exactly identical because I picked up the both of them and checked with Willow and Gibbed's. If I'm not mistaken, they were two Atlas snipers from the same red chest in Trash Coast, the one in the Spiderant colony leading up to the Hive. I swear it was the maddest thing ever, and I've yet to see any 100% duplicates other than this. --Nagamarky 18:37, January 8, 2010 (UTC) this is kinda weird but i have seen some weird things... i have seen the secont claptrap in fryerstone and that dosent have to do with randomization but i have killed rackenchue or however you spell it and found a gun that you would origionally get from a boss and i find that weird... can you find any gun? maybe its just so hard that u dont usually find them I've also found about 4 or 5 of the same white gun. I'm certain they're identical. It's not impossible to get the same thing over again. The combinations aren't limitless, no matter how close. XXHunterKillerXx 16:50, April 3, 2010 (UTC) BS 1) In the Dahl Headlans, going after the fueltank in the north (first one that the radar points too) you will see bandits crawl out of Skagholes. : They may look like skag dens, but you won't see skags crawl out of the same ones bandits do. 11:29, February 15, 2010 (UTC) 2) I've had the same shotgun (exact same in stats, appearance, manufacturerer, level, ...) appear as a pair in one treasurechest in the Lost Cave. Also had the same shield in stats and level and stuff for sale at the vendor at the same moment but one was blue while the other was purple. They were selling the same item but asking more for one cuz they decided to put in a purple variant that's exactly the same as the blue one was. : Displayed stats are not all there is to a weapon or shield. Odds are also good that if one weapon is purple and the other is green, and they have comparable stats, the purple one has a lower level requirement. : The biggest inaccuracy in the article is that most human(or close enough) enemies do, in fact, have standard weapons; bandit thugs will have a "standard" pistol or SMG, killers and raiders usually if not always an SMG, and bruisers either an SMG or a machinegun(I think machinegun). If they're using a nonstandard weapon, a modded grenade, or a shield, they'll drop the appropriate item when killed, bosses notwithstanding. The Lance is very likely to have custom gear, sometimes dropping a weapon, a grenade mod, and a shield from a single enemy(they're very fond of transfusion grenades), but bandits are much less so, and will usually only have one custom item if that. 11:29, February 15, 2010 (UTC)